diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stollosch Stahlhammer
Ansonsten ein alter Zwerg der viel gesehen und erlebt hat und sehr stolz auf seinen langen Bart ist. Kehrte zurück nach Eisenschmiede. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Hammerkampf, | Arsenal = Stollosch | Vorname =Stollosch | Nachname = Stahlhammer | Geburtsname =Stollosch Stahlhammer | Geburt = | Alter = 183 | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede (Muradin Bronzebart) | Gilde =Sturmtrupp Hammerhorn | Größe = 98 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe =Stahlgrau | Augenfarbe = braun | Besonderheiten = Langer Bart und immer mit Hämmern unterwegs | Gesinnung =Rechtschaffen Neutral }} Aussehen des Charakters Dieser Zwerg ist um einiges Kleiner als andere Zwerge, dafür, scheint er aber auch deutlich kräftiger zu sein. Er wirkt als sei er schon mehrer Hundert Jahre alt mit seinen vielen tiefen Falten im Gesicht und seiner ständigen gekrümmten Haltung. Seine Haut weist von kleineren Narben und Kratzer auf die recht gut verheilt sind. Selbst für einen Zwerg besitzt er eine recht tiefe und raue Stimme, in der oft ein Befehlston enthalten ist, die Gemeinsprache beherrscht im mehr recht gut, allerdings gibt es einige Laute bei denen er sich schwer tut. Ihn erkennt man immer gut an seinem langen Bart der ihn bis zum Oberschnekel schon reicht. Dieser Zwerg kümmert sich kaum um das was er trägt, für ihn scheint es nur wichtig zu sein das sein Kleidung ihre Aufgaben erfüllt. Allerdings geht er nie ohne seinen großen Kriegshammer, aus dem Haus. Auftreten des Charakters Stollosch redet eher selten , und wenn dann hält er sich auch meinst eher Kurz. Außerdem ist er schnell in Rage zu bringen und das zeigt er auch in aller Öffentlichkeit. Nichtmal Menschen hören ihn oft reden, was meinst sicherlich auch besser so ist. Aber sogar seine Mitzwerge müssen ihn alles aus der Nase ziehen. Da er sich radikal dran hält das weniger mehr ist. Und Gnomen gegenüber wirkt er recht Feindsellig, als würde er sie verabscheuen. Fertigkeiten Stollosch beherrscht zwar Gemein allerdings verwendet er sie nicht oft, deswegen sind seine Sprachkünste in diesem Bereich eher schlecht. Auch ist Stollosch ein begabter Schmiedemeister, nur die wenigsten wissen das er auf Rüstungen spezialierst ist und nicht wie die meisten anderen Stahlhämmer auf Hämmer sein Augenmerk legte. Man sagt ihm nach er Schmiede nur um seinen Körper zu stählen und um den Umgang mit Hämmern noch zu verbessern. Hämmer ,egal welcher Größe und egal wie schwer. Hämmer sind seine Leidenschaft und sollte er mit einem oder gar zwei Hämmern auf einen Losgehen, dann hat man kaum noch eine Chance zu gewinnen. Gerüchte Besagen, er habe einen Hieb entwickelt mit dem er jeden Schild und Rüstung zum bersten bringen könnte. Verwandte (nicht unbedingt Blutsverwadt) Über Stollosch nähre Familen ist kaum etwas bekannt. Zu den wenigen Fakten gehört: Das er eine Frau hat. Manche böse Zunge behauptet sogar sie wäre in Wahrheit der wahre Meister am Amboss von den Beiden. Obwohl die Beiden weit schon seit über 135 Jahre zusammen leben, blieben sie Kinderlos. Bis zu jenem Tag an dem Stollosch zwei kleine Menschenjungen angeschleppt hat. Ein bis drei Jahre nach der Adoption, verlies die Zwergin dann Eisenschmiede, weil sie dringend zur Verteidigung ihres Heimatdorfes gebraucht wurde. Stollosch und seine Frau ähnelen sich in vielerlei Dingen, allerdings in den Dingen wo sich sich nicht ähnelen wirken sie fast schon wie Gegensätze. Der Adoptiv Sohn scheint nach eher Stolloschs Manieren anzunehmen. Aber eins haben alle drei Personen Gemeinsam, sie sind alle sture Dickschädel. Was aus dem anderen Menschen wurde ist nicht bekannt. *Ehefrau: Bild:IconSmall_Dwarf_Female.gif Funkunola Stahlhammer , geb. Steinhand Schmiedin in einem unbekannten Dorf in Khaz Modan, Soldatin und angebliches Mitglied der "Stahlschwestern" *"Sohn": Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Svenko Stahlhammer - adoptiert, aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Freunde und Bekannte folgen Stolloschs Werdegang Stollosch war seit seiner Geburt schon immer verliebt in Hämmer. Als er alt genug fürs Militär war trat er ohne zu zögern der Armee bei. Dort wurde er zu einem er einem der Besten Kämpfer der Armee ausgiblet, wenn man den gerüchten glauben schenkte in Jener Zeit sollen sich die Spezialtruppen damals um ihn Gestritten haben auch angeblich die Damaligen Steinfäuste sollen versucht haben ihn abzuwerben. Stollosch blieb aber Bodenständig und lehnte alle ab mit der Begründung: Was soll ich bei einen Haufen Möchtegerne? ich kann dem König hier genauso gut dienen!" Während seiner Einsätze argierte er oft mit dem donnerden Schützen zusammen und daraus bildete sich ein zweier Team. Auch führte ihn mache Einsetzte in das damalige Sturmwind das wieder aufgebaut wurde von den Steinmetzen. Stollosch hielt sich so gut es ging von den Menschen fern während seiner Aufenthalte. Doch wie das Schiksal es nun mal so wollte liefen ihn zwei Knaben über den Weg. Der eine pöbelte den Zwerg an und zog Stollosch brutal an seinem Bart. Das ließ sich der damlige Soldat nicht lange bieten und versohlte dem Knaben mit seinem Schmiedehammer, samft den Hintern. Er war ja kein Unzwerg. Doch zu seinem Pech traf er die Bälger immerwieder, eines Tages packte er die Beide und schleppte sie zu Waisenhaus um sich dort zu beschweren. Dort angekommen sprach er die damlige Matrone an und beobachte im Hintergrund wie einge andere Streunde Kinder gezüchtigt wuden. Das ging dem Zwerg so nahe das er Sprach: " Wie heißen diese Beiden hier? " " Das? das ist der freche Svenko und sein leichtgläubiger Brunder, wieso fragt ihr nach ihnen ? haben sie Ärger gemacht, herr Zwerg?" wollte die Dame wissen und funkelte die Kinder verschlagen an. " Nein sie waren ganz brav ich möchte sie gerne Ado.... ach ich will sie aufziehen!" " Na dann herr Zwerg mir nach, wir müssen noch die Fomalitäten klären." und so verschwanden die Vier im Waisenhaus und der Zwerg hatte widerwillig zwei Söhne, die er aber auch nicht in der gefährlichen Stadt lassen wollte. In Eisenschmiede lebten die drei lange Zeit, Svenko machte meistens nur Ärger und bekam meist auch noch von seinem Bruder Rückendeckung, doch Stollosch war nicht so leicht zu Überrümplten und so strafte er Svenko immer mit Hammer hieben, Allerdings ging er dabei reicht samft vor. Als die Knaben die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben wurde Stollosch nach Nordend berufen. Er sollte eine neue Flugmaschie Testfliegen. Dieses Neue Modell sollte so sicher und einfach zu bedinen sein, das jeder Trottelzwerg sie hätte fliegen können. Und ausgerechnt Stollosch, der kein Pilot war, sollte das Versuchkannichen spielen. Als er die Flughöhe erreichte zickte die Maschie rum und so stürzeten der Donnerde Schütze und der Hammer ab. Hammer wurde Stollosch Spitzname, da er ein Meister im Umgabang mit Hämmer war und mit ihnen am verherensten kämpfte. Nachdem die Beiden Zwerge aus dem Wrack gekrochen sind fluchte Stollosch lauthals, er hatte seine Namensmarke beim Abstürz verloren. Doch all das fluchen half nichts sie mussten zum Stüzpunkt zurück. Die Zwerge schlepten sich durch die Drachenöde und verloren sich aus den Augen, während ein Schneesturm aufkam. Als Stollosch seinen Freund fand war er shon aufs grässlichste entstellt worden von den dortigen Untoten und dem anderen was da so kreuchte und fleuchte. Stollosch brach in Panik aus ,als es ihm klar wurde was geschah und ließ in der Eile seinen heißgeliebten Kriegshammer im Eis liegen und versuchte sich eigenständig durchzuschlagen. Als er nach mehren Jahren nach Eisenschmiede zurück kehrte traute er seinen ohren nicht als Bruuk ihm mal als scherz sagte. "Zwerge saufen selbst noch als Geist weiter." Stollosch verstand die Worte aufanhieb und ging seufztet weiter. Und noch heute streift er durch die Lande und versucht zu beweisen das er, er ist und noch lebt. Hab und an hört am soll er mal gebrabbelt haben, wie es wohl Svenko und seinem Brüder wohl ergangen ist, und was ist mit dem Sohn vom Donnerden Schützen? Mittlerweile gilt Stollosch wieder als Lebender, dies hat er einem glücklichem Zufall zu verdanken indem ein gewissern Ingo Renfray seinem Streithammer Schildhölle fand, welcher nur in Stollosch Hände zu der Waffe wurde, mit welcher er in Jungen Jahren den Feiden das entsetzen beigebracht hat. Stollosch Glück wehrte nicht lange, kurz nach den Umwälzungen in der Schmiede, brachte er mit einer Rede den Zorn Moiras über sich. Er hatte Glück das die Richter milde walten ließen und ihn nur nach Kalimdor verbannten. Dort befindet er sich gerade in Darnassus. Dort verdient er sich mehr schlecht als recht mit seiner Schmiedekunst das nötige Gold zum überleben. In seinem Besitz befindet sich nur seine persönlichen Gegenstände, etwas Gold sowie die zivilen Kleidung die er bei der Vollstreckung trug. Nebenseiner Tätigkeit als Schmied bei den Elfen, half der Zwerg dem Tempel sogar beim der Anlegung eines neuen Kräutergartens. Als Dankerhielt er eine Halskette aus Elunit in Form einer Mondsichel. Stolloschs Arsenal Trotz seines vorangeschritten Alters trägt der Zwerg immernoch eine vorblindlich gepflegte Rüstung und Waffen mit sich herum. Seine Standardbewaffung besteht aus einer handlichen Einhandaxt, einem Schmiedehammer sowie einem großen und Wuchtigen Streithammer der auf seinem Rücken baumelt. Von Fernkampfwaffen, jeder Art scheint er wenig zu halten und einen Schild trägt er nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Glutformer Ein Schmiedhammer der mit dem Wappen der Stahlhämmer geschmückt ist. Zudem ist er am Hammerkopf eine Rune eingraviert, welche angeblich die Waffe in Brand setzen soll, sowie "Glutformer", ebenfalls als Runen. Ansonsten ist der wuchtige Hammer nicht nur als Werkzeug am Gürtel des alten Knaben zu finden. Mit dem Hammer öffnet er Geschickt Fässer wie kein anderer oder schägt den Feinden die Köpfe ein. Der Schmiedehammer bekam Stollosch von dem letzen Than überreicht, für seine Vorbildliche Arbeit bei der Entwicklung des Legendären "Stahlhammerstahls", ein Stahl der angelich mit Titan vergleichbar sein soll. Frostbiss Eine handliche Axt, anfangs war Stollosch ,so sagt man jedenfalls, nicht begeistert von der damaligen Ersatzwaffe. Nun ist sie neben dem Glutformer und der Schildhölle die einzige Waffe an derer zu hängen scheint. Über die Herkunft von Frostbiss ist wenig bekannt, aber auf der Schneide wurde die Runen für "Frostbiss" sowie eine Magische Rune hineingeätzt, welche von der Axt eine ungeheure Kälte ausgehen lassen soll. Schildhölle Stollosch Markenzeichen, früher soll er zwei dieser großen Wuchtigen Streithämmer gewungen haben. Fakt ist jedoch das der Zwerg mit mindestens einen dieser Hämmer sich durch die Reihe der Feinde schlug und jene nicht nur schwerste innere Verletzungen erhielten. Angeblich soll unter der Wucht der Schläge gar die Rüstung und die Schilde aus den besten Metallen wie Glas zersprungen sein. Die Waffe selbst ist Schmucklos gehalten bis auf die Runen im Kopf der Waffe die "Schildhölle" bedeuten. Ansonsten handelt es sich im einen Streithammer aus Stahl, einige behaupten: die Waffe sein ein Prototyp aus "Stahlhammerstahl". Hiebfänger Eins der wenigen Schilde, die der Zwerg anlegt. Hiebfänger wurde aus dem "Stahlhammerstahl" geschmiedet und stellt somit auch Stollosch "Meisterstück" dar. Der Schild ist ähnlich wie das standard Schild der Wachen von Eisenschmiede gemacht, selbst die Farben der Stadt wurden weitestgehend übernommen. Allerdings ist das Wappen ein anderes nämlich, dass des Stahlhammerclans und auf den Rand wurde, auf Zwergisch eingeätzt: "Hiebfänger, mögest du dem Standhalten was kaum ein anderer Schild vermag. Stollosch Stahlhammer, der Hammer, Hammerschmied." Hängt die meiste Zeit an der Wand seines Heims, wird gut gepflegt. Funkunola Fukunola ist eine eher Zwergenuntypische Waffe. Diese Waffe ist die Neuste im Aresal des Zwergen. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Zweihänder mit einer gut gefertigten Parierstange. Diese Waffe scheint genau auf Stollosch abgestimmt worden zu sein. Es fällt auf, das der Zwerg keinerlei nenneswerte Probleme beim Nutzen des Schwertes zu haben scheint, obwohl er nie ein Schwert angerührt hat. Dieses Waffe wurde von seinem Ziehsohn aus reinem Dunkeleisen geschmiedet. Sie ist ein Andenke für den Zwergen, an jenen Menschen dar, weswegen er die Klinge immer mit einem gewissen Stolz führt. Hängt die meiste Zeit an der Wand seines Heims, wird gut gepflegt. Dunkeleisenplattenrüstung Der Zwerg scheute nach der Verbannung weder Kosten noch Mühen, um an die exotischen Materialen für diese Rüstung zu gelangen. Die Pläne dafür hatte er vor langer Zeit erwerben können. Da alle Materialen direkt aus den Tiefen des Schwarzfelsens kommen. Verwundert es kaum, dass diese Rüstung ausgezeichnet gegen Hitze jeder Art schützt. Seit der Zwerg die Rüstung nach ihrer Vollendung angelegt hat. Sah man ihn bisher nie mehr in normalen Kleidungsstücken. Anmerkung: Dies ist bisher die einzige Rüstung die dem Zwergen wirklich selbst gehört. Alle anderen waren immer gestellte Dienstuniformen. Gerüchte * Laut eignen Angaben sei er erst rund 180 Jahre alt, es wird aber gemunkelt das der Zwerg schon über 200 Jahre alt sein soll. * Einige Zwerge behaupten er wäre sogar so alt das er während des Krieges der drei Hämmer geboren wurde. Allerdings sind es sehr wenige, und die meisten halten es für ein Ammenmärchen. * Böse Zungen behaupten, er habe nie einen Kampf mit scharfen Waffen bestritten und bestenfalls ein Kneipenschläger sein. Für diese Behauptung sprechen sein ungeheur langer Bart, sowie das niemand eine alte Kriegsverletzung an ihm bemerkt hätte. Zitate Vor seinem Unfall in Nordend: *Verhämmert noch eins ich hätte euch Bälger niemals aufnehmen sollen! *Ihr beiden macht mir nur unnötigen Äger! *Wieso strafen die Titanen mich so?! *SVENKO! Hol deinen Bruder und arbeitet ja anständig für den Clan der Tiefenschmied! Sonst lernt ihr gar nichts! *Wir sind ein Unschlagbares Team! Den Hammer und den Donnerden Schützen kann man nicht aufhalten! Beim Unfall: * WAHHH! ICH HASSE GNOME! ICH WERDE DENEN DAS NIE VERZEIHEN! SOLANGE ICH LEBE TRAUE ICH NIE WIEDER EINEM GNOM! *die Flugmaschie Stürzt ab* *ICH lebe noch! ICH LEEEEEBE! *rennt irre lachend von der Absturzstelle weg* * Ich stehe für immer in der Schuld deiner Famile, Donnerbart *trauert gerade um seinen alten Kameraden* Wieso war ich nicht bei IHM!? Nach dem Unfall: * VERHÄMMERT NOCHMAL! diese drecks Sesselpupser vom Senat! die wollen einen Beweis den können sie haben! * Irgendwann lebe ich bei denen wieder auch wenn ich dabei drauf gehe! Kategorie:Eisenschmiedezwerge (Spieler) Kategorie:Krieger (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer